La misteriosa prima de Draco
by Ninitadenoche
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la prima de Malfoy llegase a Hogwarts? ¿Y si no fuese igual que el hurón rubio? ¿Y si se empezase a interesar por el chico de la cicatriz? Selena Malfoy llega en sexto curso y lo pone patas arriba. No te lo pierdas.
1. Llegada

La historia de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para disfrutar. Espero que os guste mi historia, es divertida y prometo romance.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Llegada y sorpresas

- ¡Selena! – llamó mi mamá – ¡Vístete rápido o perderás el expreso de Hogwarts!

- Ya voy – contesté de mala gana.

¡Hogwarts! ¿Quién querría ir allí? Llevaba cinco años siendo educada por mi maestro particular, pero resulta que tenía que irse a vivir al extranjero ¡Y yo tenía que ir al colegio! No conocía a nadie de allí… salvo una persona. Mi engreído, estúpido y rompecorazones primo, Draco Malfoy. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien.

Me miré al espejo después de vestirme y sonreí. Sí, estaba bien. Tenía el pelo largo, moreno y liso, al que me gustaba recoger en una coleta o moño. Aquel día llevaba un pequeño moño en el centro y el resto de mi pelo caía como una cascada, rollo chica oriental. Mi color favorito era el negro, así que llevaba un top oscuro, pantalones shorts y botas negras. En Londres hacía frío, pero aquello no me importaba, porque había aprendido un hechizo para entrar en calor y así poder vestirme como me gustaba. Mis ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada, como un bosque profundo. A mi primo Draco no le gustaba el color de mis ojos, porque le recordaba, según él, a un enemigo suyo.

- Cariño, tenemos que ir rápido, hay mucha cola para acceder a la chimenea que lleva más cerca de King Cross – dijo mi mamá cuando bajé. Luego me miró con desaprobación - ¿Cómo vas vestida así? ¡Como una muggle!

Yo también la miré con desaprobación. Mi madre era una perfecta Malfoy: odiaba a los muggles, a los sangre sucia, despreciaba a los pobres… sin embargo yo había aprendido a pensar por mi misma y pasaba de todas aquellas tonterías. La ropa muggle era mejor que las aburridas túnicas de los magos y quería aprovechar pues en el colegio, según lo que había oído, te obligaban a llevar el uniforme.

- Me gusta la ropa muggle – repliqué y agarré mi baúl – y no voy a llegar tarde por qué no voy a ir con Red Flu. No sé si lo sabes, pero el maestro Ray me enseñó mucho más de lo que sabe alguien de mi edad.

- ¿Y cómo vas a ir, si se puede saber?

- ¡Adiós! – dije.

Cerré los ojos, di una vuelta sobre mi misma y ¡hop!, me aparecí cerca de la estación. En principio era ilegal aparecerme a causa de mi edad, pero mi maestro ya me había enseñado y yo lo hacía a la perfección.

Llegué al andén nueve y tres cuartos arrastrando el baúl. No conocía a nadie y, por mi suerte, no veía a mi primo por ninguna parte. Pasé por el lado de unos chicos de mi edad y oí que murmuraban.

- ¿Quién es esa? – preguntó uno alto y pelirrojo.

- No lo sé, Ron, ¿y qué importa? – contestó una chica castaña.

- Nada, es que parece de nuestra edad y nunca la he visto…

- A lo mejor es nueva – dijo un chico moreno con gafas. Se dio cuenta de que los estaba mirando y se sonrojó. Le sonreí para quitarle importancia: parecía buen chico.

Pero lo que vi después no me gustó tanto: mi primo Draco me saludaba sacando la cabeza de un vagón.

- ¡Selena! – gritó - ¡estás aquí! Ven, sube conmigo.

La expresión del chico moreno cambió a asco. ¡Estúpido Draco! Entendía al chico: Draco era insoportable, es normal que tuviese muchos enemigos. Me giré para decírselo pero ya había subido al tren, así que no tuve más remedio que ir con mi primo.

- Vaya, veo que ya estudias como la gente normal – se burló Draco y se giró hacia sus amiguitos – esa es mi prima, Selena Malfoy.

- Y yo veo que eres igual de engreído e insoportable como siempre – repliqué - espero que no me toque Slytherin. No soportaría ser tu compañera de casa-

- ¡Oh, venga, ven a Slytherin! – contestó un chico moreno – Draco nos ha dicho que eres muy poderosa. Necesitamos gente así para vencer a la sangre sucia de Granger.

- ¿Sangre sucia? – me escandalicé - ¿Todavía usáis ese término? ¡Trogloditas!

- ¿Troglo-qué? – preguntó Goyle, un amigo de Draco.

- Déjala, es una creída – gruñó mi primo – pues vete con ese estúpido de Potter si eres amiga de los sangre sucia.

- Pues voy – dije y salí del compartimiento.

Mi primo no pensaba que lo cumpliría, y se quedó con la boca abierta. Yo no iba a ser como esos amigos suyos tan pelotas, aunque sabía que me las haría pagar por ello, pero yo no le tenía miedo. Me fui a buscar a Potter por curiosidad. Sabía más o menos su historia, que era el elegido, y sin duda era alguien mucho más interesante que mi insoportable primo Draco Malfoy.


	2. Selección

No se por qué no veo los reviews :O pero en el correo me han llegado... que raro.

* * *

Caminé por los pasillos del tren y me encontré con una muchacha pelirroja que parecía muy simpática.

- Perdona – dije - ¿Sabes dónde está Harry Potter?

La chica soltó una risita.

- Está en el siguiente vagón, pero hay más chicas que quieren verlo. Tendrás que esperar.

- Vaya, ¿tan solicitado está? Espero que no sea muy engreído…

- No, para nada, es un chico tímido – sonrió ella – es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Me llamo Ginny Weasley. No me suena tu cara, ¿habías venido antes?

- No, éste es mi primer año, he estado aprendiendo con un profesor particular – le expliqué – me llamo Selena Malfoy.

La cara de Ginny se volvió seria de repente.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Cómo ese estúpido, creído y sexy… – enrojeció de repente – quería decir mala persona, de Draco Malfoy?

Yo me reí aquella vez.

- Oh, mi primo es sexy cuando quiere, pero ¡ve con cuidado! Es muy astuto y aprovechado con las chicas. Tranquila, a mi tampoco me cae bien. Quería conocer a Harry Potter para así molestarlo aún más.

Ginny se rió.

- ¡Me parece un plan increíble! Vamos, te lo voy a presentar.

Entramos en su vagón y me fijé que, efectivamente, estaba lleno de chicas entre catorce y dieciséis años correteando. Ginny me cogió del brazo y avanzamos entre ellas, que me miraban llenas de envidia. Y no era de extrañar, puesto que aquella mañana me había puesto especialmente guapa y además, iba a conocer al famoso Potter.

Cual fue mi sorpresa al abrir el compartimiento y ver el chico moreno de antes. Él también me miró sorprendido y ambos nos sonrojamos. Pero luego pareció recordar que Malfoy me llamó y me dijo:

- ¿Eres amiga de Malfoy? ¿Qué quieres?

- Soy su prima… por desgracia – suspiré y le conté mi plan.

Harry también rió. Nos sentamos junto con un chico llamado Neville y una chica llamada Luna un poco extraña y empezamos a charlar sin parar.

- ¿Mataste un basilisco? – pregunté asombrada.

- ¿Te apareciste con dieciséis años? – preguntó él.

Se nos pasó el día charlando sin parar y la verdad era que hacía años que no me llevaba tan bien con alguien. Al salir del tren, Draco me increpó.

- ¿Ya has estado con pipi-pope, traidora de sangre?

Harry oyó aquello y se acercó con la varita en el aire.

- Tu prima es cien veces mejor que tú, Malfoy. ¿Quieres tener problemas justo al empezar?

Me sonrojé por el halago, pero no iba a dejar que aquellos dos peleasen por mí.

- Gracias Harry, pero sé defenderme sola – le dije y saqué mi varita - ¿Qué hechizo quieres, Draco? ¿El de las piernas de gelatina? ¿O quieres que te saque alas de mosca, como aquel día?

Draco enrojeció, pues no había mentido: dos años atrás logré que de su espalda salieran dos alas de mosca asquerosas. Me llevé un buen castigo por ello, pero valió la pena. Sin embargo, tenía pensado algo mejor para él. Mientras los de su alrededor se reían, Draco levantó la varita pero yo fui más rápida y grité:

- ¡Vomita-babosas!

Dracó se lanzó hacia atrás y empezó a vomitar babosas ante el asombro de todos. Los Slytherin fueron a socorrerlo y los demás se hartaron a reír. Yo miré a Harry y pregunté con una sonrisa inocente:

- Bueno, ¿y ahora dónde vamos?

Subimos Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo en un carromato tirado por una bestia enorme. Harry, Ginny y yo nos apartamos un poco de los otros dos para dejarlos intimidad (me habían contado que se gustaban) y nos pusimos a charlar. Ginny parecía pensativa.

- ¿Crees que algún día Draco Malfoy pueda cambiar?

- Pues… - me sorprendió la pregunta – no lo sé, pero supongo que sí, todo el mundo puede.

- Creo que en el fondo no es tan malo…

- No puedo creer que digas eso, Ginny – contestó Harry muy serio.

Un momento. Por la cara de Harry, no parecía que oír aquello le hubiese gustado. ¿Puede qué a Harry le gustase Ginny? Sí, claro, Ginny era muy guapa. Pero aún así… aquello no me hizo mucha gracia. Cambié de tema rápidamente y me contaron lo de las casas y la selección. No tenía ni idea de qué harían conmigo, pero pronto saldría de dudas.

Entramos en el castillo y allí McGonagall, una profesora severa, me dijo que me esperase un momento. ¿Me iban a hacer ir con los bebés de primero? ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Draco se reiría de mí todo el curso! Pero por suerte sus planes eran otros. Entré antes que ellos, con el asombro de todo el Gran Comedor. Dumbledore dijo:

- Tenemos una alumna nueva que va a empezar en sexto año. Selena Malfoy, por favor, póngase el sombrero seleccionador.

Me senté en el taburete con el sombrero en la cabeza, mientras oía los susurros de la gente por la situación inusual. Yo sólo deseaba una cosa: estar lejos de mi primo. E inconscientemente pensaba otra "estar cerca de Harry Potter". El sombrero empezó a hablarme.

- Tienes conocimientos de sobras para estar en Ravenclaw… pero sin embargo también eres astuta y provienes de una familia ancestral de magos… creo que lo mejor…

- ¡No! – grité demasiado fuerte.

- ¿No? – preguntó el sombrero – ya veo… también eres muy valiente por desafiar las ideas que te han inculcado de pequeña así qué… ¡Gryffindor!

Solté un grito de jubilo mientras la mesa de Gryffindor me recibía con calurosos aplausos. Yo lo podía creer ¡Una Malfoy en Gryffindor! Sin duda el colegio era más emocionante de lo que pensaba.


	3. Pociones, adivinación y un misterio

3. Pociones, adivinación y un misterio

Como el año pasado me presenté a los TIMOs de por libre, pude elegir las asignaturas que me gustasen más para cursar los ÉXTASIS. Así pues elegí las mismas que Harry más adivinación. Aquello sorprendió al chico.

- ¿Por qué eliges adivinación? Es un rollo.

- A mi me gusta – le contesté – tengo sensibilidad por esas cosas.

- La adivinación es una rama muy poco precisa de la magia – intervino Hermione – no es nada seria.

Miré a la chica. Me caía bien pero… era demasiado sabelotodo. Ron la miraba con admiración, sin disimular lo mucho que le gustaba. Me giré y vi que Harry estaba mirando… a Ginny. Ella estaba con su novio, Dean creo que se llamaba, pero no parecía muy interesada en él. De vez en cuanto lanzaba miradas a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco estaba hablando con la estúpida de su amiga, Pansy. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ginny.

Interesante…

Fuimos a la primera clase, la de pociones. El profesor era un tipo muy raro. Había cuatro calderos en las mesas, cada uno con una poción distinta. Me junté con Hermione mientras olía a café, al jardín de mi casa y… a algo que me recordaba a Harry. Olía realmente bien.

- ¿Sabéis qué pociones hay aquí? – preguntó el profesor.

- Veristaserum, poción multijugos, amortentia y Felix felicis – contesté.

Sentí la mirada punzante de Hermione. ¡Hay! Debería haber dejado que contestase ella. La cara de Harry, medio burlona, me lo confirmó, así que cuando el profesor nos preguntó los efectos, dejé que hablase Hermione.

- Muy bien las dos, veinte puntos para Gryffindor – aquello no sentó bien a Draco, que soltó un gruñido – A propósito ¿cuál es vuestro nombre?

Ambas dijimos nuestros nombres. El profesor le preguntó a Hermione si tenía parientes mágicos y luego se dirigió a mí:

- Con que Malfoy ¿eh? Si no me falla la memoria, sois dos en ésta clase. Bien señor Draco Malfoy, espero pueda igualar a su prima ¡o se va a llevar todos los puntos a Gryffindor!

La cara de Draco era un basilisco en aquel momento, cosa que hizo que los Gryffindor se riesen. Al terminar la clase, había dos pociones ganadoras: la mía y la de Harry. El profesor nos dio como premio un pote de felix felicis a cada uno y luego me cogió un momento por banda.

- Me gustaría invitarte a club – me dijo – eres muy buena haciendo pociones.

- Gracias, la verdad es que es una asignatura que me encanta.

Salí de la clase muy contenta cuando alguien me hizo una zancadilla. Evidentemente sabía quién era.

- Anda, el Malfoy fracasado – le solté a Draco, sacando mi varita.

- ¿Te ha invitado en su club? – preguntó él muerto de envidia – tenemos la misma familia, ¿por qué a ti sí y a mi no?

- Por qué tú eres malo con pociones y ella no – me defendió Harry – ahora tenemos un rato libre, ¿vienes con nosotros, Selena?

- Vas a tener problemas – me advirtió Draco – y lo sabes.

- Espera que tiemblo – bromeé – ¿qué vas a hacer, llorar a tu padre? ¡Ah, no, que está en la cárcel!

Me fui de allí con dignidad. Sin embargo, temía un poco su plan de venganza. Él siempre había sido el único Malfoy de Howgarts y era un chico muy respetado por ser anti muggle y un pijo insoportable, cualidades que gustaban mucho a los Slytherin. Además, era muy guapo, cosa que había enamorado a más de una chica. Ahora, entre que su padre estaba en la cárcel, y mi llegada, había bajado su popularidad ligeramente…

No pude ir con Harry y los demás: tenía clase de adivinación. Me preguntaba como sería. Hermione me había advertido que era un fraude… pero yo siempre había obtenido buenos resultados al practicar adivinación. Subí a la clase perfumada y allí me esperaba la profesora.

- Sentía una nueva presencia desde hacía un tiempo – dijo con voz teatral – adelante, chica.

Entré, sintiéndome observada por los demás. No éramos muchos, unos diez, y me sorprendió encontrar nada más y nada menos que a Ginny. La saludé con una sonrisa.

- Lamentablemente somos muy pocos – dijo la profesora – así que hemos tenido que juntar quinto, sexto y séptimo. Aunque de séptimo no hay nadie que curse esa asignatura… así que somos quinto y sexto. Agradecemos tu llegada, Malfoy. Presiento que vas a hacer grandes cosas.

Me sorprendió el halago, por que me habían dicho que esa señora tendía a matar espiritualmente a sus alumnos. Nos pusimos a leer las hojas de té. Ojeé el manual y me di cuenta de que faltaban la mitad de cosas.

- Aprendí a leer las hojas de té desde pequeña – dije a Ginny – vamos, enséñame las tuyas.

Ginny me dio su taza y vi algo muy interesante:

- Tendrás cambios importantes en el amor… y tendrás que tomar decisiones duras.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella, medio asustada.

- Pero no te preocupes, ese símbolo también significa que eres valiente ¡cosa que es cierta!

Ginny agarró mi taza y se puso a examinarla:

- Veo… ¿un conejo? – ambas nos reímos – si te digo la verdad soy mala en esto.

- Tranquila, puedo enseñarte – le dije – y también puedo enseñarte algunos conjuros viejos… para el amor. Porque creo que los vas a necesitar si quieres cambiar a cierto chico rubio…

- ¿Qué? – Ginny se puso roja - Yo nunca he dicho eso… ¿lo has leído en la taza?

- No me hace falta ninguna taza, ¡se ve de lejos!

Ginny se puso aún más colorada y giró la cabeza:

- ¡No es verdad!

¿Qué no era verdad? ¿Por qué lo negaba? Vale, entiendo que enamorarse de Draco tenía que ser duro… pero no podía seguir más tiempo fingiendo que no era así.

- Vamos a leer nuestro futuro en la bola de cristal – dijo la profesora entonces – Señorita Maloy, le ruego que empiece usted. Quiero ver de cerca sus habilidades.

Me acerqué a la bola de cristal y me concentré. La mayoría de gente se limitaba a mirar su superficie, sin intentar ir más allá. Poco a poco, mirando la bola y moviendo las manos, conseguí visualizar algo.

Eran unas sombras difusas. Me concentré aún más y las miré más intensamente. Las sombras cada vez se veían mejor, parecía gente, gente que se acercaba corriendo…

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó la profesora - ¡Son ellos! ¡Las sombras del mal! ¡Y vienen tras usted!

La miré extrañada.

- Sólo son unas sombras corriendo ¿Por qué tendrían que venir tras de mi?

- Las siento… la persiguen… ¡ve con cuidado!

La gente soltó una exclamación, menos Ginny, que bufó:

- No le hagas caso. Le gusta hacer esas cosas.

Pero yo estaba intranquila. Había visto las sombras en la bola. ¿Sería cierto que me perseguían? ¿Por qué?


End file.
